When Swimming meets Basketball
by 1385Anime
Summary: Haruka and friends meet Kuroko and Kagami at Seirin. This is written like how a script would look like, Enjoy. The Generation of Miracles are also in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello 1385Anime here this is a crossover with Free! and Kuroko no Basuke. I'm not good at making stories so like my first Fan fiction this is gonna be a conversation with the cast, Enjoy. ****I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

* * *

Gou: Okay team today at 4:30 pm we are having a practice with Seirin High School's swim team.

Swim Team except Haruka: Yay!

Gou: Oh and Rin is also coming so it should be interesting.

*4:00 pm at Seirin High School*

Rin: Kou do you even know where the swimming pool is?

Gou: It says we have to go to the second building but I don't know where it is.

Student from Seirin: Um excuse me if your looking for the pool in the second building, you just have to go straight and turn left.

Makoto: Thanks... Wait when were you here!

Student (I'm sure you know who it is): I've been here for a while, I just overheard your conversation so I thought I might help.

Nagisa: Haru-chan, he's wearing a uniform does that mean he's on the swimming team?

Haruka: *Nods in disagreement*

Student: I'm on the basketball team not the swimming team.

Rei: Sorry for misunderstanding.

Student: It's okay

Other Student: Hey Kuroko who are those friends of yours?

Kuroko: Kagami they aren't my friends I was just giving them directions.

Makoto: Anyway, thank you for helping us I hope we see each other soon.

Kuroko: Yes that would be nice.

Kagami: Hey we have a Basketball game tomorrow at 5:00 pm at the gym in the 1st building, maybe you should come and watch.

Rei: I haven't seen a basketball game in a long time...

Gou: Sure that would be great!

Kagami: Great, now I just need to tell coach.

Kuroko: Let's just hope she's not in a bad mood.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I'm sorry that Haruka wasn't really in this chapter so for the next one he will be in it. Review if you want to, Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

* * *

Nagisa: What a great practice.

Haruka: Sure

Makoto: Come on Haruka you know it was fun.

Haruka: Sure

Rei: So are we going to watch them play basketball tomorrow?

Rin: Sure I guess we could, I haven't seen a basketball game in a long time.

Kagami: Hey you guys, we asked our coach and she said you could watch.

Nagisa: Really?!

Kuroko: Yes she did.

Makoto: Wha- When where you here?!

Kuroko: I was here the whole time.

Kagami: Finally! Somebody other than me has experienced this.

Makoto: Wait this happens to you all the time.

Kagami: Yeah that's because of Kuroko's lack of presence.

Rin: Why can't he call you normally?

Kuroko: I always do.

Rei: You do?

Kuroko: Yes, know can we please change the subject.

Haruka: Who are you going up against tomorrow?

Kagami: Oh, it's just the 1st years versus the 2nd years.

Gou: isn't that a little unfair?

Kuroko: Well the last time we went up against the 2nd years we won.

Rin: What?! Is that possible.

Makoto: Apparently it is.

Gou: It's time to go know, we'll see you guys tomorrow.

Kagami: Okay see you then.

Nagisa: Um... Where is Haruka and Kuroko?

*At a bench nearby*

Kuroko: I guess they finally noticed that we were not there.

Haruka: Yup

Kuroko: So your a second year in high school.

Haruka: Yeah, so that means I'm older than you.

Kuroko: And Kagami.

Haruka: For a basketball player your pretty short.

Kuroko: I don't mind I specialize in passing.

Haruka: Oh.

Nagisa: Haruka there you are!

Kagami: Where are doing now *Hits Kuroko in the head*

Kuroko: That hurt, I was just talking to Haruka.

Makoto: Oh

Gou: We have to go know bye.

Kuroko: Bye

* * *

I'm really sorry it took a long time write this chapter, Review if you want to, Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, for this Fan Fiction I'll do my best writing it as fast as possible but it might take 1-4 days writing a chapter because I'm working on another story. ****I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

* * *

Makoto: Wow I didn't know that the 1st years were so good.

Rei: I know right Kagami can dunk and he's only in high school.

Nagisa: What do you think Haruka?

Haruka: Yeah it's a good game.

Rin: Did you know Kuroko could pass like that?

Haruka: He told me he specializes in passing.

Nagisa: That's all?

Haruka: Yes

Gou: It was a good match, I didn't really believe Kuroko when he said the 1st years beat the 2nd years.

Rei: Well they did beat them by 5 points.

Gou: But it was still quite impressive.

Kuroko: Hello

Makoto: Wha- Can you please stop doing that.

Kuroko: You mean greeting you?

Rin: No I think he means scaring him.

Kuroko: Oh I'm sorry I'll try not to do that next time.

Makoto: Wait does that mean you did that on purpose?

Kuroko: No

Kagami: Don't worry you'll get used to his lack of presence after a couple of weeks.

Makoto: Weeks?!

Haruka: Yes I think that's what he said.

Rin: You know for a basketball player you are really short, Kuroko.

Kuroko: I've noticed.

Kagami: *Laughs for a bit* I think your the first person who has made Kuroko mad.

Kuroko: No not the first.

Kagami: Oh right. There was a guy that called you a kid.

Kuroko: You said that as well.

Kagami: Oh sorry.

Gou: Okay...

Kagami: Sorry about that.

Gou: No it fine, I just noticed in the game that you two pass to each other a lot.

Kagami: Yeah that's true.

Kuroko: That's just how we play.

Makoto: Oh I see

* * *

**I'm really sorry for taking so long writing this chapter, Review if you want to. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello 1385Anime here I just finished my First story, so that means this one will be continuing once again. So sorry it took so long to update. ****I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

* * *

*At Seirin*

Kagami: Hey Kuroko.

Kuroko: Yes?

Kagami: Do you know how old Haruka and Makoto are?

Kuroko: Yes I do, if I remember correctly Haruka said he's a second year in high school.

Kagami: What?! So he's older than both of us.

Kuroko: Yes

Riko: What are you two talking about now?

Kuroko: *Tries to walk away*

Kagami: Oh no you don't Kuroko!

Kuroko: *Stops* Sorry.

Riko: *Hits Kuroko on the head* Don't walk away from your coach!

Kuroko: That hurt. *Rubs his head*

Riko: Whatever start practicing you two and hurry up,it started 5 minutes ago.

Kagami and Kuroko: Okay.

*At Iwatobi*

Makoto: Good job Rei, your speed is increasing.

Rei: Of course that's because my butterfly is so beautiful.

Makoto: Sure...

Nagisa: Rei isn't the only one that got faster look at Haruka.

Makoto: Oh yeah he did get a little faster.

Gou: Good job today, practice is now over.

Nagasa: Yay!

Makoto: How about going to Seirin?

Rei: Sure.

*At Seirin*

Riko: Nice work, Practice is done. Hyuga, at tomorrows practice try to make your shooting faster.

Hyuga: Sure.

Riko: And for Kuroko and Kagami, make sure you come back on time.

Kagami: Okay

Kuroko: I'll do my best.

Hyuga: Hey Kuroko there's someone that wants to see you.

Kuroko: Okay thank you.

* * *

**Hi, sorry if this was a short chapter. I would like to thank all the people who made this story one of their favorites. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please review and Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I just started watching Free eternal summer and I was wondering if anyone wanted Sosuke to be in any of the chapters. ****I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

* * *

*At Seirin*

Nagisa: Hello! *Starts waving*

Kuroko: Hello Nagisa-san.

Makoto: Sorry for not telling you we were coming to your school.

Rei: Did we interrupt your practice?

Kagami: No we just finished.

Rei: Okay

Riko: Kuroko who are these guys?

Kuroko: They're friends we made a couple of days ago.

Riko: Oh...

Iwatobi Swim club: Nice to meet you.

Riko: Nice to meet you to, I'm Riko Aida the coach of Seirin's basketball team.

Gou: Hi I'm Gou Matsuoka and I'm the manager of Iwatobi's swimming team.

Kagami: So why are you guys here?

Rei: Well we wanted to see you practice because the game we saw yesterday was really interesting.

Riko: You saw the game?

Haruka: Yes.

Kuroko: We asked them if they wanted to.

Riko: Oh.

Nagisa: I don't know how the first years can beat the second years shouldn't it be the other way around.

Hyuga: Usually.

Nagisa: Then why didn't they win?

Hyuga: We didn't win because of Kuroko.

Rei: I don't want to be mean but what can Kuroko do?

Haruka: He uses his lack of presence to pass to players.

Kuroko: And I can shoot as well.

Rei: Oh sorry.

Kuroko: It's fine.

Hyuga: We usually win most of our games because of Kuroko and Kagami.

Makoto: I know this is a little late but who are you?

Hyuga: I'm the captain of the basketball team.

Haruka: Nice to meet you.

Hyuga: Same to you.

Dog: *Starts barking*

Kagami: *Flinches then starts running away*

Nagisa: *Picks up the dog* Doesn't he look familiar?

Gou: *Looks at the dog then Kuroko then the dog* He has the same eyes as Kuroko!

Kuroko: Um... Can I have my dog back?

Nagisa: Okay.

Gou: Where's Kagami?

Haruka: At the other side of the court.

Rei: Kagami what are you doing there?

Kagami: Well I can handle dogs so I do my best to avoid them.

Kuroko: *Goes to Kagami* Don't say that Kagami.

Kagami: *Runs away* Not this again Kuroko!

Kuroko: *Starts chasing him with the dog/Tetsuya#2*

* * *

**Hi I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please answer the question at the top of the page. Please review, Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello in a couple of days my family is going to Las Vegas, and because of that I might not publish any chapters in a week so in the next two days I will do my best to publish two chapters. ****I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

* * *

*At Maji Burger*

Worker: Thank you very much!

Sousuke: Um.. Rin didn't you buy too much food.

Rin: What?! You got more than me!

Sosuke: Whatever, where do you want to sit?

Rin: How about there. *Points at a table*

Sosuke: Sure *Walks to the table*

Rin and Sosuke: *Sits down*

Kuroko: Hello.

Rin: What!? When where you here?

Kuroko: I was here the whole time.

Rin: Then why are you sitting at the same table as us?

Kuroko: I was here waiting for Kagami then you guys came.

Sosuke: Sorry about that we'll leave now.

Kuroko: No it's fine you can stay.

Rin: What's taking Kagami so long?

Kuroko: You'll know when you see him.

Sosuke: So how do you know each other?

Rin: I went to their school with Haruka and the others.

Sosuke: So they're swimmers.

Kuroko: No

Rin: They're in the basketball team for Seirin, their school.

Sosuke: Okay

Kagami: Hey Kuroko!

Kuroko: What's your name?

Sosuke: It's Sosuke.

Kuroko: Thanks. Sosuke this is Kagami.

Kagami: *Sits down* Hi there I'm Kagami.

Sosuke: Nice to meet you.

Kagami: You too, I see you already met Kuroko.

Sosuke: Yes and he surprised me.

Kagami: You didn't notice him when you came to this table right.

Rin: How do you know that?

Kagami: It happened to me.

Rin: Oh...

Sosuke: Why did you get so much food are you hungry or something?

Kagami: What are you talking about I eat this much all the time.

Rin and Sosuske: What?!

Rin: Kuroko Is that true?

Kuroko: Yes it is he's telling the truth.

Rin: And you said I bought too much.

Sosuke: Okay I take that back.

Kagami: Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go.

Kuroko: Same here, Bye.

Rin: Bye.

Kuroko and Kagami: *Leaves*

Sosuke: You have weird friends.

Rin: Really how?

Sosuke: Never mind.

* * *

**Hi I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

* * *

*At Seirin*

Phone: *Rings*

Kuroko: Hello?

Kise: Kurokocchi!

Kuroko: Hello Kise.

Kise: Hi can you come to the park this afternoon at 12:00?

Kuroko: Sorry I can't I'm meeting a friend at the same time.

Kise: Then why don't you come to the park with that friend.

Kuroko: Um.. Kise

Kise: What is it?

Kuroko: Why do you want me to go to the park so badly?

Kise: I just thought we should have a little get together with the other generation of miracles.

Kuroko: Hm... I guess I can come, who's also coming?

Kise: Me, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Murisakibaracchi and Momocchi.

Kuroko: What about Akashi?

Kise: He said he might come.

Kuroko: Okay, I'll be there at around 11:50.

Kise: Okay, bye. *Hangs up*

Kagami: Who was that?

Kuroko: Kise.

Kagami: Why did he call?

Kuroko: He wanted me to go to the park.

Kagami: Can I come?

Kuroko: I don't think you should.

Kagami: Why?

Kuroko: Because Akashi might be there.

Kagami: Never mind, Bye. *Leaves*

Kuroko: Bye

*At a Bus Station*

Haruka: What's talking Kuroko so long.

Kuroko: Hello, sorry I took so long.

Haruka: No it's fine.

Kuroko: Sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier but we're going to the park.

Haruka: Why?

Kuroko: I have some more friends I want you to meet.

Haruka: Okay sure.

* * *

**Hello I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you want to, Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for not publishing I was on vacation, I'll do my best to make this chapter the longest. ****I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

* * *

Aomine: What's taking Kuroko so long didn't he say he was going to be here at 11:50?

Kise: Yes

Aomine: So why isn't he here?!

Midorima: The traffic was pretty bad this morning so that might be why he's not here yet.

Kise: Right, anyway Akashicchi I thought you weren't coming.

Akashi: I had nothing to do, and I said I would come if I had no plans.

Kise: Why did you bring those scissors?

Akashi: Just felt like it.

Kise: Midorimacchi why did you give him those scissors?!

Modorima: *Silence*

Murisakibara: I found Kuro-chin. *Munches on some chips*

Aomine: Hey Kuroko! *Starts waving*

Midorima: Does anyone know the person beside him?

Kise: Kurokocchi said he was bringing a friend, I guess that's him.

Kuroko: I'm sorry I'm late, there was traffic.

Kise: That's fine, who's the person beside you?

Kuroko: Oh this is Haruka.

Haruka: Nice to meet you.

Kise: Nice to meet you to.

Aomine: Do you know how to play basketball?

Haruka: No.

Midorima: Kuroko why did you bring him.

Kuroko: I just thought he should meet you guys.

Kise: Do you go to Seirin?

Haruka: No I go to Iwatobi.

Aomine: Are you a first year?

Haruka: I'm a third year.

Akashi: I'm sorry for my very rude friends. *Bows*

Haruka: It's fine.

Kuroko: That's Kise, Akashi, Aomine, Midorima and Murisakibara. *Points to them*

Kise: We all went to the same middle school.

Haruka: So how did you all meet?

Aomine: All of us were in the same basketball team for middle school.

Haruka: Oh.

Midorima: Right now all of us are first years in high school.

Akashi: Do you play any sports?

Haruka: I'm in the swimming club with three other friends.

Kise: Cool.

Kuroko: Aomine why isn't Momoi here?

Aomine: She got a cold.

Haruka: Who's Momoi?

Aomine: She's a childhood friend of mine.

Haruka: Is Murisakibara the oldest?

Murisakibara: No it's Kuro-chin.

Haruka: Really?

Kuroko: Yes and Akashi is the youngest.

Akashi: I understand why you think Murisakibara is the oldest it's because of hist height am I correct?

Haruka: Yes and I thought Kuroko was the youngest.

Kise: Akashicchi is the youngest but he is the most mature in the group.

Aomine: It's getting a little late I'm leaving, see ya.

Kuroko: Bye

*And after a couple of minutes of talking they all left*

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter review if you want to, Bye. This will be the final chapter, I'm sorry to all those readers who wanted more chapters (Writer's Block).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys sorry that I didn't upload in a long time if you read the last chapter you know that I had writer's block and now I have school. I will try to upload as soon as possible. Thank you to all the people who read this far. -1385Anime**

* * *

*In a Park*

Kuroko: You would like to know about what happened last year?

Nagisa: Yup! Haru-chan told us about your friends he met the other day.

Kuroko: Okay, but it's a long story so I will do my best to shorten it.

Nagisa: Yay!

*Flashback (Sort of)*

Kuroko: Well I learned basketball from a friend called Shigehiro Ogiwara in 5th grade, but we split up.

Rei: Did you two ever see each other again?

Nagisa: Shhhh don't make him spoil it!

Kuroko: We promised to meet each other in junior high. On the first day of junior high I joined the basketball club.

Makoto: Which school did you go to?

Kuroko: Teiko.

Nagisa: Get back to the story!

Kuroko: Well I joined but there was a lot of people and the club was split up into tree strings. People in the first string would play in games while the second strings were reserves. The third string had the people that were rejected from the first and second string.

Rei: That's a lot of people, there must have been around a hundred members.

Person: Yes there was a lot.

Makoto: Who are you?!

Akashi: I was the captain for Teiko's basketball club, Akashi Seijuro.

Haruka: Nice to meet you again...

Akashi: Same here.

Kuroko: Akashi-kun would you like to continue the story.

Akashi: No thanks I'll just answer the questions everyone has.

Kuroko: Sure. Well I was in the third string and wasn't qualified to go in the first string. So I trained after hours And because of my weak presence I was called a ghost.

Rei: How did they think you were a ghost?

Akashi: When people walked past the gym they heard a basketball being dribbled and when they went inside they didn't notice Tetsuya because of his weak presence. Well that's what I heard from other students.

Rei: Hm... Got it.

Kuroko: I was only called a ghost until I met Aomi-

Aomine: Until he met me. *Pointing to himself smiling*

Kuroko: Aomine-kun...

Akashi: Daiki.

Aomine: *Gulps* Oh didn't see you there Akashi.

Nagisa: Haru-chan who is that? *Pointing at Aomine*

Haruka: A friend of Kuroko I met the other day.

Aomine: Oh your that person from yesterday. *Surprised and pointing at Haruka*

Akashi: *Death aura emitting*

Aomine: *Gulps* Continue Tetsu.

Kuroko: Well I met Aomine-kun and we practiced together.

Aomine: *Murmuring* But we got into an argument.

Nagisa: What argument?

Kuroko: Well it wasn't really an argument. On a certain day I felt like quitting basketball, but Aomine-kun motivated me to continue. (Me/Author: Sorry if that didn't make any sense. I think inspire would be a better word .)

Aomine: Not long after that Akashi and the rest excluding Kise entered the room.

Kuroko: Akashi-kun could you explain this part?

Akashi: Sure. What happened was I wasn't satisfied with the Teiko team and wanted a player that could change the flow of the game. So when I met Kuroko I thought he was fit to be that player.

Kuroko: Thank you Akashi-kun. So then three months later I asked if I could show him my style on the basketball court. So I did according to Akashi-kun I exceeded his expectations. After that I became Teiko's trump card and when Kise-kun joined the team was called the Generation of Miracles.

Rei: Wait, how can just you three become a team. Don't you need 5 players on the court to play basketball?

Akashi: Yes in basketball each team is required to have five players. In our team The "Generations of Miracles" the players were Me, Daiki, Tetsuya, Kise Ryota (Or vice versa), Atsushi Murisakibara and Midorima Shintaro. Tets-

Rei: But that's six players.

Akashi: *Death aura emitting again* Wait until I finish talking. *Clears throat* For the first half Tetsuya would be on the court while Ryota would be on the bench. When the first half of the game Tetsuya would be switched with Ryota.

Rei: *Gulps* G-got it.

Kuroko: In the third year of Junior high, Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun and the rest made a contest between each other to see who can score the most points during the game because their opponents were too "boring". In the finals our team went up against the team my childhood friend Ogiwara. I had an injury at the moment so I couldn't play. I didn't Ogiwara to be looked down on so I asked Akashi-kun to not go easy on his team. But they were too strong and I found out that Akashi-kun and everyone were just toying with them because of that Ogiwara quit basketball. All of us then graduated and I joined Seirin.

Everyone but Kuroko: *Silent and surprised*

Kuroko: That's what happen-

Someone: Kurokocchi!

Kuroko: Kise-kun...

Kise: What happened?

Aomine: Tetsu was just explaining what happened during Junior high.

Kise: Oh cool can you explain for me? I want to now what happened before I joined.

Everyone except Kise: *Sweat drop*

Aomine: Kise why didn't you come sooner?!

* * *

I'm sorry everyone I don't have any ideas to write, but I promise if I have any ides I will write/type it down and publish it. So sadly for now this story is complete. Please review and I'll see you guys next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter after so long, sorry.**** I Don't Own Kuroko no Basket or Free!**

* * *

Aomine: Oi Satsuki why are we at the mall?

Momoi: Because Tetsu-kun asked us to meet him here.

Aomine: Then why are we here so early. They're not even here yet.

Kuroko: We were here 5 minutes ago Aomine-kun...

Aomine: *Surprised* Stop scaring me like that... Anyway what do you want?

Kuroko: I just wanted Momoi-san to meet a friend of ours?

Aomine: Ours?

Kuroko: Yeah... *Points to Haruka and Gou*

Haruka: Hello it's nice to meet you again

Aomine: Hello, who's that girl beside you?

Haruka: This is Gou

Gou: Hello! *Smiles*

Momoi: Hello. Are you guys shopping as well?

Gou: Yup, we're looking for some shoes for Haruka.

Momoi: Okay, well I know a good store for shoes. Let's go.

Gou: Okay.

Aomine: While they go shopping what do we do?

Momoi: You can talk to Tetsu-kun and his friend.

Aomine: ...

Momoi: We'll be back in a couple of minutes.

*1 hour later...*

Momoi: *Carrying bags of stuff* We're back.

Aomine: What took you so long?!

Haruka: ...

Gou: Oh yeah here are your running shoes. *Gives Haruka a box*

Haruka: Thank you.

Gou: No problem.

Haruka: We have to go now. *Points at clock*

Gou: Oh no! We're going to be late, well we go to go bye.

Momoi: Bye.

Aomine and Kuroko: Bye

Momoi: How long were we gone for?

Kuroko: One Hour.

Momoi: Really? It only felt like 10 minutes.

* * *

**I didn't update in a long time, sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, a review would be nice (but you don't have to do it if you don't want to), Bye. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys. I didn't write for a long time (sorry about that) so I thought I would try updating at least once. I DON'T OWN FREE! OR KUROKO NO BASKET.**

* * *

Nagisa: Hey Kuroko, do you have a pet?

Kuroko: Yes. Why do you ask Nagisa-kun?

Kagami: *flinches*

Nagisa: No reason, just wondering.

Kuroko: Okay.

Kagami: On to the next subject... What are your favourite subjects?

Nagisa: Eh?! That's a boring subject, let's go back to talking about pets! So Kuroko what pet do you have? dog? cat? fish?

Kuroko: I have a dog. What about you Nagisa-kun?

Nagisa: I don't have any. What's your dog called?

Kuroko: Nigou.

Kagami: Let-

Nagisa: *interrupts Kagami* What a weird name why'd you call it that?

Kuroko: Everyone says that we have the same eyes...

Nagisa: Really!? That's so cool! Bring him to the park tomorrow so I can see if that's true.

Kagami: We're actually very busy tomorrow with games so we can't g-

Kuroko: *interrupts Kagami* Sure. *turns to Kagami* Tomorrow is Sunday Kagami-kun so we don't have practice and we don't have any games.

Nagisa: Then it's decided tomorrow we're going to the park to meet Nigou.

* * *

**Yay I finally updated! Thank you to everyone that favourited and reviewed (except for that guest, you know who you are). It makes me happy that people actually like and read this even though it's not written like normal stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter,**** a review would be nice (but you don't have to do it if you don't want to), Bye.**


End file.
